


Kill Your Darlings

by Lola_moon291



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Canon Divergence- Everyone lives, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Bruce Wayne, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Major Character Death, Spit As Lube, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_moon291/pseuds/Lola_moon291
Summary: Jerome watches bruce, until he doesn’t.
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Kill Your Darlings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I know I haven’t posted anything for a bit but I got inspired and wanted to write a little something, hope you like it!

Bruce knew he was watching, he was always watching but Bruce felt him the most when he did this he knew it was reckless and wrong and if anyone else had any idea how he was coping with the sudden departure of Alfred from his service they’d say he was sick, that he was more than his body, they’d probably institutionalize him, it was an amusing thought being locked up in the mad house, Jerome would undoubtedly find him to tease him as he always did when Bruce did this sorta thing, “went looking for trouble” as Jerome put it, he wasn’t wrong, wasn’t entirely right but details were hazy anyway. Drowned in expensive single malts that his dad stored away, he found himself drunk more often than not, easier to pretend that the alcohol was responsible for his decisions. They made his brain just quiet enough to reconcile whatever game he was playing. He didn’t like it at first or that’s what he tells himself, but he still remembers the first time he felt him watching, lingering like a phantom, haunting him as he rutted into his expensive Italian sheets, the smell of burnt sugar and cinnamon above him as he closed his eyes, the ghost of a hand on his neck, he remembers the betrayal of his voice.   
He’d called out for him and he knew and so their game began. And so he made his way into a nameless alley with a nameless man between his legs, it was stupid in reckless in itself bruce knew that but Jerome was watching him, and that alone was enough to make him cum in minutes and if he pretend that the skilled warm mouth on him was a scarred one well he kept that to himself, he was holding off on ending it, he was making a show out of himself like some cheap whore, carding his hands roughly through his hair and up his torso, he imagined the hands where larger and calloused, he was so lost in himself he must not have heard the calculated footsteps into the alley, his eyes screwed shut, Jerome’s name barley restrained on his tongue, he didn’t notice until he felt the tight warm heat around him go slack. That’s when he opened his eyes, saw Jerome standing before him, switchblade in the carotid of the man he played pretend with, he was rigid as he watched the red head kick his bodied to the side like nothing more than trash, then their was a tense silence and he took Bruce in, exposed all red cheeks and flushed dick, Bruce wanted nothing more then to break his gaze but it was commanding and then he was walking closer graceful, like an apex predator waiting for the perfect moment to strike, he was cornering Bruce, somehow crowding him even farther into the cold brick wall he grasped for some since of stability. Jerome was staring him down their faces were inches apart, Bruce couldn’t take it he broke the eye contact opting instead to stare at the lifeless corpse beside them. Jerome put a steady large hand around his jaw, bringing him back.   
Bruce broke the silence first. “Why did you do that?” His voice was steady, clinical, detached, it unsettled him but he couldn’t find it in him to care, not with the buzz in his bones sinking in, Jerome was close enough to smell it was familiar burnt sugar, and cinnamon rum, Bruce wondered if he tasted like it too. 

“Ah that? just felt like it,” he kept his hand on Bruce’s jaw, using his free hand to grab Bruce. “Don’t you ever just feel like doing somethin bruce? Just to see what happens,” Bruce can’t speak, he opens his mouth but the only sound that comes out is a startled gasp at the friction of Jerome’s hand around him, he snaps his mouth shut. “Quiet today are we, I don’t rn ever you being this quiet in that bedroom of yours bruce, come ya think you cum, screaming my name, isn’t that right bruce?”

“You watch you you ah fuck- you don’t touch me, you’ve never touched me” bruce is stammering as Jerome looks at him like he wants to eat him alive.   
“Well I’d you wanted me all you had to do was ask doll,” his thumb pressed at Bruce’s slit, eyes rolling back into his head mouth letting out all kinds of obscenities.  
“You didn’t have to kill him, he was innocent fuck please I can’t” His strokes were getting faster taking his hand from Bruce’s face and holding him at the base to stop him from cuming. Jerome chuckled, spitting lewdly on his hand, wrapping it back around bruce and continuing his harsh pace, Bruce could hear something inside him snap it was audible a physical reminder of Jerome breaking him.   
“Yeah well hate ta break it to ya bruce but you don’t seem all that broken up about it, and I don’t remember prostitution under the definition of innocent bruce, he had it comin’ mhm you didn’t like him did ya?” Bruce shook his head covering his mouth to muffle the awful sounds coming out of him, he could barley recognize the sound. He could feel one of Jerome’s slick fingers tracing the hard ring of muscle slowly pushing them in one at first then two an uncomfortable burn as Jerome stretched him out.   
“No I ah- Jerome that hurts,” 

“Answer the question bruce,” Jerome was slowly ducking Bruce on two fingers scissoring them inside him he wanted to scream it was too much, he was aching now Jerome holding the base of him but making no move to touch him.

“No, he doesn’t mean anything, just a warm mouth” Jerome looked at him a smug and knowing smile on his face, he’d watched Bruce incessantly for months he knew that the only man who meant anything was him, he just wanted to hear it.

“I know doll, you’re alll mine aren’t ya,” it wasn’t a question, Jerome was adding another finger inside him, Bruce didn’t think he could possibly take anymore.

“Jerome please it hurts why-“ Just then the red head crooks his fingers up hitting something inside bruce, and if Jerome wasn’t stopping him he would’ve cum then and there. “Oh fuck” 

“There we go darlin’ just had to find you’re sweet spot,” Jerome kept his assault on him until bruce could barley stand, Jerome’s body weight the only thing holding him up right, hand still clasped at the base of his cock. 

“Jerome please I need it” his fingers were clasped in the front of Jerome’s Arkham issued uniform, the maniac fingers still moving inside him.

“What a pretty little whore you are brucie, begging for my cock, who am I to say no the prince of Gotham.” He heard the unzipping of pants and saw as Jerome spit on him hand palming at himself bruce couldn’t stop staring, Jerome was beautiful. Jerome grabbed him roughly by his hips blunt finger nails digging crescents into his pale skin, he was still so much taller than Bruce, all sturdy muscle and scarred skin, Bruce wanted to commit it to memory, he felt the head of Jerome at his entrance he felt him as he fucked shallowly into Bruce one inch at a time Bruce’s legs wrapped tightly around him moaned echoing off the alley walls.

“God you’re tight doll, gonna fuck you till you can’t walk” the words went straight to Bruce’s dick as he grabbed at Jerome, touch their foreheads together as he pounded into him. 

“I wanna- wanna taste you” he whispered in between gasps. “Please let me taste you” Jerome’s laugh reverberated through him and then scarred lips were on his, rough and all consuming. Bruce had never kissed like this, Jerome found that spot inside him the left little black spots in his vision taking Bruce’s open mouth and claiming it until they both could barley breathe, he almost didn’t wanna come up for air. Jerome’s thrusts were getting reckless now mouth on Bruce’s neck leaving purple bruises and love bites in his skin, Bruce did the same Jerome wrapped a hand around him pounding into Bruce and thrusting into him at the same harsh pace, as Bruce hid his face in his shoulder muffling hid screaming variations of oh god, please, and Jerome’s name tumbling off his lips. 

“Fuck Bruce keep talking like that and I’m gonna cum inside you” Jerome groans body slamming into Bruce.

“Please want you to cum inside, mark me up” bruce whispered in his ear sucking a mark beneath it.

“Anything you want doll, mark you up all fucking mine,” Bruce could feel the pending waves of orgasm, he knew Jerome was close too. Jerome was pushing him to the edge.

“Please so close” Jerome was speeding up his pace slamming into Bruce brutally. “Come for me bruce.” It was two seconds before bruce was spilling himself onto the front of Jerome’s Arkham uniform, Jerome fucking him through his orgasm and into over sensitivity before spilling himself inside of Bruce.   
They stayed like that until bruce could finally breathe normally again, Jerome slipping out of him and finger his cum back inside. Bruce was sure his face was a dark shade of crimson when Jerome finally removed his fingers from Bruce and places them inside his mouth as Bruce watch’s zipping up his black slacks, Jerome is still looking at him with that same hungry expression all hooded eyes and raspy baritone of his voice when he moans around his fingers “Still wanna taste me bruce?” Bruce nods wordlessly as Jerome grabs him pulling him into him and kissing him until they start to taste the same. Jerome pulls back a fraction lips barley touching bruce. “Well how do I taste?” Bruce licks his lips and closes his eyes. “Like sex, and whiskey and blood, you taste amazing.” He admits in a whisper just loud enough for him to hear. 

“I’m gonna ruin you’re life bruce.” Jerome says it like he’s confessing his undying love, Bruce thinks they might be the same to Jerome, he thinks he’ll like being ruined.

“Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys thank you so much for reading let me know if you wanna see anything or if you’d like this to be a series, I do take suggestions so feel free to comment if inspiration strikes you too, or if you just wanna let me know how you felt about this one, love ya until next time dolls.


End file.
